Old Love
by DemonicMagicanLara
Summary: When Natsune moves from Nether to Domino City, she makes some new interesting friends. But why does Anzu hate her so much and why does Natsune feel odd around a certain someone? I suck at summary's! Yami/Atem X OC (Natsune) Rated T to be safe!


_Before anyone says anything this is Yami x Natsune (My OC) not Yami x Yugi 'cause I personally want Yami to myself -/- _

_Yami: Wait what?!_

_Yugi: That's no fair!_

_Natsune: Ja! I get to be with Yami!_

_Yami: * blushes* S-shut up!_

_Yugi: Are you blushing?!_

_Yami: Natsune doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will sadly_

_Natsune: Why does the world hate me?! *cries*_

* * *

Chapter One: Domino City, New Meet!

She sighed softly. Natsune had just moved from her home town, Nether, to Domino City. Her parents were murredered by two terrist and she survived. But Natsune would never be a normal girl no matter how hard she tried it. Her father, Kryches, was King of Hell and her mother , Angelica, was Queen of Heaven. Natsune surprisingly was born as a sinner. She was a demon with angelic ideas.

Natsune was your typical "normal" girl. She had Sky Blue hair that reached her knees. Her eyes were Crimoson Red and she wore nothing but street clothes. A overworn Jewel Black ripped shirt was accompanied by ripped jean shorts. With black boots and a golden bracelet on the top of her arm, Natsune looked perfectly normal. And surprising Natsune was flat-chested. Which to her was awesome news. She didn't want perverted guys looking at her like that.

Natsune glanced around not even sure were the hell she was. She would randomly pick a path and walk down until she reached a new pin point. The cold chilly snow made Natsune's cheeks red. Regretting wearing such little clothes on such a cold day. Natsune looked across the street to see a game shop. Hoping it was open she ran until she reached the door. Her hands shaking she reached for the door. Surprisingly it opened, so she assumed it was still open.

An old man snored behind the counter top. He must have dozed off.

" Hello? " Natsune asked to the old man.

He seemed to be around 70 and 75. Running down the stairs was a kid. Well any littler and you'd think it was a 2 year old. Not to make fun of him or anything. Natsune saw the most adorable smile she ever saw and for once in such a while she grinned happily.

" I'm sorry! " The little boy apologized, " Grandpa! Someone's here!" he tugged his grandfather until he awoke.

"Yugi? Didn't I say to close the shop?" Said the grandfather after noticing Natsune._ -So that was his name, Yugi...-_

Yugi looked at his grandfather shaking his head.. He looked at Natsune wondering why she was here at their home at such a time.

" Oh I'm sorry! " Natsune's voice sounding sweetly, " I just moved here and have no idea were I'm going."

Grandpa's eyes widened. " Then we're is your family- Uh..." The old man stopped not even knowing her name.

" Natsune " she said quietly, " My parents were killed " Natsune bowed her head down in regret.

" Yugi! " The old man said, " You wouldn't mind giving this girl your bed would you?"

Yugi shook his head, in agreement. Natsune suddenly noticed what they were going on about and deeply blushed.

" W-Wait! " Natsune said shyly," I can't let you sleep on the floor! I'll just um sleep on the floor instead! "

Just then another boy came down the stairs. He looked just like Yugi but more mature. His eyes were half lid, like if he had dozed off for a while. A yawn escaped his mouth.

" Aibou? " He asked, " What are you doing up at this time? "

His gaze was set on Yugi until he turned to face Natsune. She sweetly smiled at him.

" Yami, This is Natsune " Yugi said happily. His gaze still fixed on Natsune.

Yami finally smiled back. Natsune blushed again but lighter. She felt something at the bottom of her soulless heart.

"Gah!" she suddenly squealed," I forgot to tell you!"

Yami, Yugi and Grandpa tilted their heads to the side, confused on what she ment. Natsune giggled.

"As you can tell I'm not very normal looking am I? " Asked Natsune

The old man shook his head while Yugi and Yami kept still. Yami's eyes seemed to be looking into Natsune's soul.

" I'm a Sinner " Spilled Natsune.

Natsune's POV

Ha! The moment I told them I was a sinner I bet they'd throw me out! Stupid! But I can't keep it a secret...

Grandpa _-yes I'm gonna call him that because he's old enough to be my grandpa_- looked hilarious! His face was soulless and I could feel his heart faulting every so often. Yami and Yugi on the other hand almost fainted. Being a Sinner isn't easy, not when your friends find out anyway. But who was I to judge? I had just met them for crying out loud!

" Are you guys okay? " I asked in concern.

All three of them nodded. Life wasn't gonna be easy living here for sure. And we're in the world was she going to get into High School?

" Umm... How do I get into school if I'm gonna stay here? " I asked quietly.

" W-wait she's going to live here!? " Yelled out Yami.

Yugi nodded, while Grandpa thought it over. Maybe I didn't have to go to school? Just then Grandpa ran upstairs and bought back down a few gold coins.

" Give this to the principle and make sure to get Natsune in all your classes! " Said Grandpa while he was handing the gold coins to Yugi.

It was the middle of the night and i was already decide to stay and go to school. Nice... I'm going to have a sweet life...

* * *

_Chapter One is done! Sorry if it's short, since I write on my iPad everything looks super long so yea... Anyway R&R please and don't be hesitant to give me tips or to even flame! I won't mind! _

_Yami: Nice... Now she's gonna live with us too?!_

_Natsune: Yes_

_Yugi: Then where do I sleep?!_

_Yami & Natsune: In your bed!_


End file.
